


Recall That Day

by GohanRoxas



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they met, she worked at her family's florist, while he worked for a giant robotics company. Their lives couldn't have been more different if they'd tried. And yet...here they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recall That Day

Delicate fingers trace the sharp contours of his muscular torso, memorising its every rise and fall. Her lips caress the skin of his neck, his every breath bringing with it a sound of approval. His own hand was traveling down her back, his fingers caressing her creamy skin, causing her breath to catch.

They were in their bed, about to make love for what felt like the millionth time since they’d met. He looked at her face – that beautiful face, with those enchanting green eyes and her light brown hair that cascaded down her back – and he smiled.

She looked right back at him, seeing that boyish face, those bright blue eyes that had so captivated her, the messy black hair she was always trying to fix, the scar that adorned his left cheek from his more disreputable childhood…and she fell in love with him all over again.

Even as their lips met and she straddled one of his legs, both their minds were cast back to that fateful day…

* * *

Cetra Florists was a small business in a world full of conglomerates and big names. In point of fact, their tiny little shop was sandwiched between an apartment block and a tall office complex.

Still, it had its perks. Everyday they’d get swamped with customers – every single one of them working in some sort of office and looking to buy something to commemorate someone or other’s promotion.

This day had begun like any other. Aerith Gainsborough and her foster mother Elmyra were tending to the flowers at the front of the store, all the while men and women in suits came in to order this arrangement and that bouquet. Just like any other day.

Then, at one point, Elmyra stepped into the back to help one customer with a rather complex order, leaving Aerith out the front.

“’Scuse me,” a voice said then. A male voice.

She blinked and looked at the owner of the voice. He was a man around her age with a frame that was neither too muscular nor too skinny. His black hair was messy and poked around in multiple directions. His blue eyes were behind thin-framed glasses, and he had a scar on his left cheek.

He was also incredibly handsome.

Aerith shyly moved some loose strands of hair from her face. “Um, can I help you?” she asked in a clear voice.

He smiled at her. “I believe you can.”

* * *

She was moving her body along his own now, her perky breasts rubbing up against his muscles, causing both of them to moan gently. Every time she moved downwards, his hard manhood pressed against her rear and she let out another moan every time.

“Babe…” she whispered to him. “I’m not sure I can hold myself back any longer…”

“It’s okay,” he assured her. “Whenever you’re ready.”

She gave him a smile and manoeuvred herself so she was hovering over his length before slowly lowering herself down, moaning his name as she did. At the exact same time, he was groaning to himself, his head falling back.

His lover did all the moving whenever they did this. She moved herself up and down slowly, moaning with her every move. Every time her hips met his entirely – she could accommodate for the entirety of his manhood, a feat she herself considered miraculous, considering how big he was – her breasts jiggled a little. His eyes were caught by the almost hypnotic movements of her C-cup breasts, which he’d assured her many times were not too big, not too small, but _perfect_.

* * *

His name, she learned, was Zack Fair, and he was “a small town boy made good,” having moved from Gongaga to the big city in Midgar to take the job at ShinRa Robotics. Aerith’s eyes widened a little when she learned that. Her birth father had been a bigwig at ShinRa once, but the inner machinations of that place had seen him ostracized and finally fired. According to Elmyra, he died of a broken heart. That job had been his life.

When Aerith mentioned that, Zack’s eyes widened behind his glasses. “Oh, you must be talking about Professor Gast Faremis.”

"Faremis? You know him?” She sounded eager.

“He’s a legend at ShinRa. Everyone knows about his work. They also know what Hojo did to him.”

“Who?”

“Hojo. He was Professor Gast’s rival in the company, and was willing to do anything to discredit him. He forged documents saying that Gast was embezzling money for a private project. The bosses had no choice but to fire him at that point.”

Aerith had a strange look on her face, one of pain and sadness.

“Of course, they found out later that Hojo was the one embezzling money for a private project. Sort of. He’d been altering an existing project – Project Jenova, which was supposed to be a helper robot – into a mechanized weapon. This time Hojo got fired, and was handed into the authorities.”

That made her feel a little better. “Can I repay you for that info in any way? I’ve wanted to know about my dad for a while.” She held up an assortment of flowers. “Maybe a free arrangement?”

He scratched his head. “Nah, my roommate’s allergic to pollen…” His mouth curled into a smile. “Hey, how about one date?”

* * *

Their position had changed now. She was on her hands and knees, her face practically buried into the sheets while he was behind her, slowly pumping his hips into hers. She gasped and moaned his name every time he moved, making him smile.

“H-hey…” she gasped out. “Let’s try reverse cowgirl now.”

His eyebrow arched, but he pulled out of her and sat back on the bed, his back resting on the wall.

She crawled along the bed seductively, biting her lip as she looked at him – and especially at his waiting manhood. Once she reached him, she spun around and shook her butt at him with a giggle before lowering herself down onto him, moaning as she did so.

Once he was sure she was ready, he began to move his hips up into hers, causing her to moan. His hands were on her hips, steadying her as he moved.

She gasped and moaned softly with his every thrust; she knew that she wouldn’t last too much longer like this.

When she came unravelled, it was with little warning. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and she cried out his name. Mere moments later, he groaned out hers as he fell apart.

When they collapsed, it was side by side, looking one another in the eye.

“I love you, Zack,” she whispered softly.

“I love you too, Aerith,” he replied, smiling as he kissed her forehead.


End file.
